Cyril Sheldrake (New Earth)
New Earth Origin .]] Cyril Sheldrake was originally Squire to Percy Sheldrake, the original Knight, until Percy was killed by his archenemy Springheeled Jack. Following this, Cyril fell into a period of depression and turned to drugs and alcohol, which depleted his fortune. Fortunately, he later came upon Beryl Hutchinson, a poor but kindhearted (not to mention intelligent) commoner who helped to rehabilitate Cyril. After having been completely healed, he assumed the mantle of the second Knight, and made Beryl the third Squire. Sometime after this, they both joined the Ultramarine Corps. He appears not to be on good terms with fellow member Jack O'Lantern. Adventures with the Ultramarines Years later, when the Ultramarines' base of Superbia was taken over, the Ultramarines, including the Knight, became brainwashed by the combined efforts of Gorilla Grodd and the Sheeda. This resulted in Grodd attempting to use the Ultramarines to take over the Earth. Fortunately, Beryl managed to escape Grodd's grip and reached out to Batman, who led the efforts to liberate Superbia from Grodd's control. Following that incident, the Justice League banished the Ultramarines, including Knight, to the infant universe of Qwewq, believing that the Ultramarines' own recklessness was to blame for Grodd's rampage just as much as Grodd himself. Later, after the Ultramarines managed to sort out problems in the infant universe, the JLA allowed them to return to Earth. -3 The Black Glove After the events of Infinite Crisis, Batman went on a soul-searching journey around the world, seeking to rid himself of years' worth of anger and paranoia. As part of his efforts, the Dark Knight sought to reunite the Batmen of All Nations to which Cyril Sheldrake and his father had belonged years earlier. Knight and Squire were naturally two of the first to sign on. However, the gathering at the groups original island base was all part of an elaborate scheme by an organization called the Black Glove to destroy them all. The members of the group were forced to go through a series of death traps, resulting in the tragic deaths of several of them. Knight and Squire survived the adventure, and their relation ship with Batman and Robin emerged stronger from it. -669 Shortly after, The Black Glove attacked Batman and his allies. Robin was able to escape from the danger and he contacted Knight and Squire to ask their help. Knight gathered the Club of Heroes and traveled to Gotham City, where they saved Robin from an attack by the Club of Villains and then they eliminated the small factions of the Black Glove across the city. During the Final Crisis, the Ultramarines, including Knight and Squire, aided the heroes against the forces of Darkseid, but the Superbia base fell after sabotage by the Justifiers. Battle for the Cowl Knight and Squire temporarily relocated to Gotham City as members of the Network, a group of heroes whom the Bat-Family trusted to assist them if the need arose, in order to help quell the chaos that had erupted in the wake of Batman's death. Knight mostly worked with Nightwing. Knight and Squire Blackest Knight Knight was later approached by Batman (Dick Grayson), who asked for his help in locating the last Lazarus Pit in order to bring Bruce Wayne back to life. Knight placed Batman's corpse in the Lazarus Pit before Grayson and Squire's arrival, and he, along with Batwoman, Squire, and Batman, was the first one to see the corpse of Batman (Bruce Wayne) returned to life. However, they soon discover that the corpse was a clone of Batman created by Darkseid during the Final Crisis, and not Batman himself. This copy has a defect, making him mad and impossible to control. Knight & Squire helped Batman and Batwoman to fend off the clone, which eventually escaped. -8 Batman Incorporated Joining the ranks of Batman Incorporated, Cyril and Beryl soon found themselves up against a seemingly unbeatable foe in the Heretic, Cyril was fatally injured. Cyril was buried in England, crowds filled the streets to see a horse driven carriage carry him to his final resting place. The Prime Minister queried possible ways to resurrect Cyril. | Powers = | Abilities = * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * | Equipment = * Knight's Armor: Knight wears magical armor which repels swords and light projectiles. | Transportation = * Anastasia: Knight uses a motorbike modified with horse-like elements, which he refers to as "Anastasia." | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | DC = None | Wikipedia = Knight (comics) | Links = }} Category:Ultramarine Corps members Category:Club of Heroes members Category:Empowered by Equipment